The Crest of Light/Transcript
Category:Transcripts Season 1, Episode 49: "The Crest of Light" Original Air Date: English Version Written By: Transcribed By: Vande Izzy: We were crossing yet another desert when Kari got sick and collapsed. Tai kind of freaked out cause it seems that when they were younger, she almost died, and Tai blames himself. We soon discovered a deserted city and while Sora and T.K. watched over Kari, Tai and I went in search of medicine. Machinedramon and his goons were tracking our every move, and on our way back from the hospital we just barely escaped annihilation. When we finally rejoined the others, Machinedramon showed up and imploded the building we were hiding in. Could things get any worse? Probably. title theme Gatomon and an unconscious Kari are inside a huge underground room with dripping water and lazily turning industrial fans. Gatomon: How long do humans usually sleep when they're sick, T.K.? T.K.: It's tough to say for sure, Gatomon, but I guess anywhere between eight hours and eight years, give or take a minute or so. Gatomon: Wow, then considering how high her fever is, we'd better get comfortable. T.K.: I wish one of the older kids were here. I bet they'd know how to wake her up. Gatomon: You'll think of something, T.K. drop of water splashes Kari on the face, and she stirs. Gatomon: See? I knew you'd think of something. T.K.: I'm still not sure that woke her. opens her eyes and sits up weakly. T.K.: Or, I could be wrong. Gatomon: Hi, Kari. Kari: Hit the snooze button, one more time. Please? T.K.: You've slept enough. How do you feel? holds a hand to her forehead, then smiles. Kari: I think my fever's gone. So, how long was I alseep for? Gatomon: Let's just say that when you fell asleep I had nine lives, and now I'm down to only three. Kari: Where is everybody? and Gatomon hang their heads sadly. The sound of wing beats waft through the giant room, and T.K. turns toward it quickly. T.K.: Hey! I hear Patamon! Gatomon: I wonder if he's found anyone! and two other figures take shape from the darkness and walk toward them. T.K.: Who's that with Patamon? Gatomon: It's Biyomon! Kari: And Sora. Sora: Kari, you're awake. You look so much better! Kari: Have you seen Tai and the others? shakes her head regretfully. Sora: I looked everywhere, but couldn't find them. to the group falling down a dark hole in Machinedramon's city. Kari: Tai! Help me, Tai! Tai: Kari! falling kids and digimon split into two groups, Tai in one and Kari in the other, and spin farther and farther away from each other. Sora: My guess is that when we all fell, Tai and Izzy landed somewhere else. Kari: I hope they're alright. T.K.: Don't worry, Kari. Sora: Oh, I almost forgot. Look what Biyomon found. I'm sure it's the medicine Tai went to find for you. Why don't you keep it in case your fever comes back. You can use it as a reminder of how much Tai loves you. hands the bottle to Kari. Biyomon: This place has a lot of twists and turns to it. I'm sure if we all look together, we'll have no problem finding the others. T.K.: Right! We'll work as a team! Kari: Yeah. I'll try to be strong enough to help too. After all, Tai would do the same for me. cups her hands over the medicine bottle. A bit later, the group is strolling through the underground passageways. Sora: This place is like a museum of the famous sewer systems of the world. Gatomon: I'll pass on the odor exhibit. Patamon: Heh. Too late for that! Sora: Stop. The Others: Huh? Sora: Listen. Do you guys hear something? cups her hands around her ears to catch the sounds. T.K.: Yeah. I can hear it now too. Kari: What do you think it could be? Sora: I don't know, but it's sounds like it's coming from over there. Let's take a look. group runs toward the sounds of machinery whirring, and a whip being cracked again and again. WaruMonzaemon: Work! Work! Keep working or else! WaruMonzaemon: I said work, you lazy Numemon! room is filled with Numemon working at heavy machinery. Spiked collars circle their necks and iron chains keep them at their jobs. In the middle of the room, a big grey teddy bear-looking digimon yells at them and swings a whip. WaruMonzaemon: You slimy Numemon make me sick. If you didn't have such a weakness to sunlight, we wouldn't have to keep you working underground to power Machinedramon's city on Spiral Mountain. You deserve to live in the sewers! Now get back to work before I really get mad! whip falls again, and a Numemon yelps. The kids and digimon watch from a balcony above. T.K.: Isn't that Monzaemon? What happened to him? He used to be so cuddly. Patamon: That's not Monzaemon, T.K. that's WaruMonzaemon. Biyomon: (DA) Monzaemon was sweet and cute, but WaruMonzaemon is about as cuddly as a porcupine! His Bear Claw will give you heartburn, along with his Heartbreak Attack! Kari: Big meany! Biyomon: He's torturing those poor Numemon down there. Sora: How can one kind of puppet digimon be so nice, while another can be so evil? well up in Kari's eyes. WaruMonzaemon: I've been too hard on you guys, you need a break. Okay, break's over! Kari: If we had... more power... body is engulfed in light, and she falls to the ground. Sora: Kari! Patamon: What happened? T.K.: Did she get sick again? light grows and brightens until the Numemon notice and stop working to stare at it. cracks his whip, but to no effect. WaruMonzaemon: What's going on here? Get back to work! looks up and sees the white light on the balcony. WaruMonzaemon: Huh? The digidestined? Sora: He knows we're here! WaruMonzaemon: Somebody's been sleeping in my bed! Sora: Run! kids and their digimon run through a door, and WaruMonzaemon jumps up to land on the balcony, which bends under his weight. He makes a bear-shaped hole in the wall as he follows the group out of the small door. WaruMonzaemon: And here they are now! the chase leaves the room, the Numemon hang their heads sadly, but look up with hope when a light, faint at first, gets brighter as it comes toward the room. Leaning heavily on Gatomon, Kari appears again at the balcony. The Numemon: Kari. Kari. Kari: Gatomon, please leave me here. I need to free the Numemon from their chains. Do you understand? Gatomon: I guess so. the giant halls of the sewer, Sora waggles her tongue at WaruMonzaemon. Sora: Catch us if you can, you big throw rug! WaruMonzaemon: I'll get you! Biyomon: Biyomon digivolve to... hey! Nothing happened! Patamon: Patamon digivolve to... wait a second, I'm still me. Sora: You guys must be low on energy! T.K.: What do we do now, Sora? Sora: Running comes to mind! group runs down the hall, but comes up against a dead end. WaruMonzaemon laughs, and strikes a karate pose. WaruMonzaemon: Bear Claw! sharp claws bury themselves in the rock of the wall, and the kids and digimon run between his legs. Sora: Watch out! WaruMonzaemon: Argh! My paw's stuck! Sora: Let's get outta here! WaruMonzaemon: Wait! Lend me a hand! Literally! evil digimon's struggles free his paw, and he rolls himself into a ball and rushes at the fleeing kids. WaruMonzaemon: It's time to play bowling for digidestined! Biyomon: Sora, something wonderful's happening to me. I've never been able to fly this fast before. Patamon: Me too! Watch me go! Faster than a jet! two digimon have stars in their eyes. Sora is holding onto Biyomon's wing with one hand, and has T.K. tucked under her other arm as she runs from the rolling ball of bear close behind her. Sora: I don't care what you're faster than, as long as you're faster than a gigantic rolling teddy bear! the work room, the Numemon are free and lined up in front of Kari and Gatomon. The Numemon: Queen Kari, Queen Kari, Queen Kari. giggles, and the shining light fades. Gatomon: The Numemon think you're... their queen. The Numemon: Queen Kari, Queen Kari, Quee- a scream, Sora, T.K., Biyomon and Patamon sail into the room and land hard in front of Kari. Sora: Kari? The Numemon: Queen Kari, Queen Kari. The Others: Queen Kari? crashes into the room and lands behind the Numemon, who turn to face him. WaruMonzaemon: I'm back! Hey, you Numemon, what are you doing out here? Isn't it time for your flogging? Numemon look at their jailer angrily and growl. WaruMonzaemon: Don't just sit there staring! Get back to work! Hey, who cut your chains off? walks slowly, straight at WaruMonzaemon. Kari: I did. Got a problem? Sora: Kari, no! WaruMonzaemon: You're through! evil digimon moves to take a step toward Kari, but the Numemon fly at him. The tiny digimon are swatted away easily by the much larger one. WaruMonzaemon: Get off of me, you green globs of sludge! I'll beat the stuffing out of you! Kari: Numemon.... weakens and falls to the side. Gatomon supports her. Gatomon: Kari! WaruMonzaemon: You really think you have a chance against me? Come on, give it your best shot. This is easier than swatting digiflies! the Numemon are exhausted, and collapse together in a heap. One tries to get up again, but falls on his face. WaruMonzaemon laughs and pulls back his fist. WaruMonzaemon: Heartbreak Attack! shines with light again, and WaruMonzaemon staggers back, shielding his eyes. WaruMonzaemon: Argh! Where's that light coming from? Gatomon: Kari! is forced back against a wall, and the Numemon pull themselves up. Gatomon: What's happening? I'm surging with energy! Quick, get me a scratching post! Gatomon digivolve to.... Angewomon! Biyomon: Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon! Patamon: Patamon digivolve to... Angemon! suddenly finds himself facing a sea of angry Numemon, as well as two champion digimon, one ultimate, two children, and the mysterious child of light. He blinks. WaruMonzaemon: Uh oh. Ganging up huh? I'll put you to work too! What do you think of that? Birdramon: Meteor Wing! Angemon: Hand Of Fate! Angewomon: Celestial Arrow! screams and runs out the door, closing it behind him. WaruMonzaemon: That should keep them out. door is blown open, and WaruMonzaemon is sent flying in a blast of light. Sora and a still Glowing Kari each pick up a Numemon. Kari: No more chains, Numemon. Sora: They're cute when they're not so slimy. Numemon: I love you, Queen Kari. Kari: You're sweet. light grows and shines outward from the little girl. T.K.: That light again. Look at it. Kari: My light will guide us towards the others. Sora: Hmmm? T.K.: Don't look at me, but I think it's like this nightlight I used to have that guided me towards the bathroom. Sora: Oh. Well, Kari. I hope your light doesn't run out of batteries. Kari: Hm. I'll lead the way. Follow me. The Numemon: Queen Kari, Queen Kari. a small room in the sewer with a large screen, WaruMonzaemon is talking in a pleading voice to his boss. WaruMonzaemon: Well, you see, Lord Machinedramon, it's actually a pretty funny story- Machinedramon: Stop stalling and tell me what happened, WaruMonzaemon. That is, while you are still able to talk. WaruMonzaemon: Yes, your metalness. You see, I found the digidestined. Machinedramon: They were in your area? eyes are tearing up. WaruMonzaemon: Yes, and I was going to capture them for you, too, but this one little girl was really strong, and then the Numemon were fighting me and it hurt pretty bad and- Machinedramon: Enough! If you thought that puny little girl was tough, wait till I get through with you. Why didn't you alert me, you two-bit carnival prize? bear-like digimon is crying openly now. WaruMonzaemon: I wanted to tell you sooner, but they wounded me. Look at my owies... and boo-boos.... Machinedramon: I'm sorry. I should be more sympathetic after your grueling battle. Let me reward you for helping me locate the digidestined. eyes widen and he whines. A red expolsion shatters the glass in the room, and part of a stuffed arm lies on the ground. WaruMonzaemon: He shot my paw! arm disintegrates. Agumon, Izzy and Tentomon are walking through an empty hallway, also underground. Tai: Kari! Where are you? collapses, then gets back up, panting. Tai: Agumon, what are you doing laying down at a time like this? Agumon: Sorry, Tai. I'll try to keep up. Izzy: You know, Tai, that's the fifth time he's collapsed. Call me crazy, but I think maybe we should rest for a little while. and Tentomon can barely catch their breath. Tai cups his hands around his mouth and walks away, calling out. Tai: Kari! Izzy: That's right. Just let our digimon die! Agumon and Tentomon: Huh?! Izzy: Oh, sorry guys. It's just a figure of speech. I'm pretty tired too, Tai. Why don't we rest, then we can commence our search again. Tentomon: Please don't provoke him, Izzy. Tai: Don't you understand? Kari's sick. We have to find her. Izzy: I know that, Tai, but she's not here right now. Tai: That's my point. We have to find her now! Agumon: Calm down, Tai. Izzy: I'm warning you, Tai. You better stop giving us orders or else! Tai: Or else what? runs at Izzy and knocks him to the ground. Izzy: I didn't plan anything after "or else," I just thought it sounded tough. Tai: You wanna see tough? Here's tough! pulls back and punches Izzy in the face. Tai pulls Izzy to a sitting position, then stops. Tai: Izzy, did you hear that? Izzy: Huh? Tai: Just listen. Getting closer. Footsteps. Izzy: All I hear is my head pounding. Tai: Someone's here! figure walks through the mist of the hallway toward them. Agumon: You think he's been following us? Tai: Maybe. Let's pretend to keep fighting, and we'll hide behind that gate. Izzy: Okay, but just make sure your next punch is pretend, too. Tai: Better stop calling me names! Izzy: I will not! You're a bully and a- a ruffian! group heads into the gate at the side of the hall. Tai: That was the best you could come up with? Izzy: Yes, on such short notice. boys continue to make fighting noises as the creature gets closer. Tai: Take that! stop as the footsteps approach and listen carefully. Izzy: Do you think it could be one of Machinedramon's guys? Tai: It's possible. Agumon: Should we... Tentomon: Digivolve? Tai: Yes. Izzy: Not a bad idea. Tentomon: Tentomon digivolve to... Kabu- nevermind. Agumon: Agumon digivolve to... Greymon! Greymon! Greymon, yeah, I'm Greymon! I'm big and I'm bad! And I- clamps a hand over Agumon's mouth. Tai: Agumon, your digivolve was a digidud. Izzy: Your energy levels are too low. Tai: Izzy, I'm sorry. Izzy: It's okay, Tai. I know your original intention wasn't to punch me. You were worried about Kari, that's all. Tai: What's fair is fair. I want you to hit me right now. Izzy: That's ridiculous! I won't resort to that. Nothing can be settled with violence. I'm not gonna hit you, Tai. Agumon: Can I hit you, then? Tentomon: I wouldn't mind a swipe myself. Tai: Okay, I get it. Izzy: Here he comes! figure reaches their hiding spot, and the group sees that it is Andromon. All: Andromon! Tentomon: I remember now. We met Andromon on File Island. He was the android digimon who had a black gear stuck in his mechanism, but we removed it and freed him from its evil spell. Andromon: I wasn't sure if it was you or not. Tai: Well, it's nice to see a friendly face. Izzy: Even if it is made of metal. What are you doing down here anyway, Andromon? Tai: And why are you sneaking up on people? Andromon: I'm trying to put together a resistance army against Machinedramon. I've heard rumors that digimon are hiding in the sewers. They fled here when Machinedramon burned the cities. I've come to the sewers to organize them. And while I'm here, I'm going to fix that drip! I though you were spies sent here by Machinedramon to destroy my plans. Agumon: Hm! Tentomon: How insulting. Andromon: I'm sorry. Tai: We're looking for my little sister named Kari. She's sick, have you seen her? Izzy: Sora, Biyomon, T.K. and Patamon are probably with her too. Andromon: You mean Queen Kari is your sister? Izzy: Queen? Andromon: Wait, just a moment. extends wires up to the roof of the sewer, and lights in his eyes flash as he processes the information. Andromon: They're coming. Izzy: Kari and the others are coming here? When? Andromon: Now. Tai: Really? Izzy: Prodigious, Andromon! jump, startled, as a wall is blown out of the hallway. When the smoke clears, Machinedramon stands before them. Machinedramon: Oh good. Just what I was looking for. Victims. All: Machinedramon! Machinedramon: Hello, Andromon. Babysitting? I'll destroy you first while the others watch. dark master walks forward, his huge size tearing up the roof of the sewer as he goes. Andromon: I'll hold him off. You hide. Izzy: Careful! is stopped by the much smaller digimon for a moment, but after a pause, the mega continues forward, and Andromon is pushed along in front of him. The Others: Andromon! Tai: Andromon, hang on, we're coming to help! and the others rush after the two metal digimon, while elsewhere underground, a glowing Kari gasps. Sora: What is it, Kari? Kari: They're coming. T.K.: You mean Tai? When? Kari: Now. wall seems to explode into rubble as Machinedramon blasts through it, followed by the others. Sora and T.K.: Machinedramon! kids slip in the churning rubble, and are picked up by the angels and Birdramon. Tai, Izzy, and their digimon appear. Kari: Tai, it's you! Tai: Kari! Izzy: Sora, T.K.! and Kari meet up, and he spins her around as she laughs happily. Izzy: She made it. Sora: Was that Andromon I saw fighting with Machinedramon? Izzy: That's him alright. He's sacrificing himself to protect us. He's raising an army against Machinedramon. Machinedramon: Dragon Fire! of Machinedramon's arms rams the ground like a drill. Birdramon pushes him back as the angels help Andromon get away. Angewomon: Are you alright, Andromon? Andromon: Yes, thank you. Angemon: We'll take you to safety. Birdramon: No! Let's fight Machinedramon together! digimon jump back to fire their attacks. Birdramon: Meteor Wing! Angewomon: Celestial Arrow! Angemon: Hand Of Fate! Andromon: Lightning Blade! fireball rises from the place Machinedramon is standing, but the mega digimon emerges from the flames undamaged. Izzy: Machinedramon's a mega digimon. They can't win! Machinedramon: Giga Cannon. is knocked from the air. Machinedramon: Giga Cannon. is crushed against a wall. Angewomon is also shot from the air, and Andromon falls to the ground. Machinedramon laughs as he is the only one left standing. Machinedramon: They weren't even worth my time. You're next! Machinedramon: Now I've got you, digidestined. Who wants to be the first victim? walks slowly toward the metal giant. Tai: Kari! Machinedramon: How brave you are to volunteer. I'll try to make this as painful as I can. laughs, then is slowly covered in a blanket of Numemon, crawling up his legs from the ground. Machinedramon: What do you think you are doing, Numemon? Kari: Numemon? enormous form of Machinedramon is completely hidden from view beneath a layer of squirming Numemon. Machinedramon: Do you slimy digimon call this fighting? Kari: Numemon! Machinedramon: Giga Cannon. a single shot, all the Numemon are destroyed. Kari: Oh, Numemon! white light blasts through the room, spurred by Kari's grief. Tai: Kari! falls to the ground as the light hits Agumon like a physical blow, causing him to scream. Agumon: I feel the power! Agumon warp digivolve to... WarGreymon! holds the fallen Kari in his arms as WarGreymon rushes to meet Machinedramon. Tai: Wake up! takes one slash at the evil digimon, then dedigivolves to Koromon. Tai: Koromon! Kari: Mmmm. Huh? Machinedramon: Now I will finish you once and for all. Koromon: I don't think so. You missed what I did as WarGreymon. I sliced you like an onion! and Angewomon stand together, and the kids and the other digimon watch silently as Machinedramon disintegrates piece by piece. The lights underground get brighter and the ground begins to shake. Andromon: Without Machinedramon, this area has become unstable. It's beginning to fall apart. Sora: Nothing can happen to us that we can't handle together! T.K.: Right! Izzy: I think it's becoming a little too dangerous. We'd better get outta here! Tai: You're right, let's go! ground, the city is falling inward on itself. Andromon: Machinedramon's city is dissolving. My work here is finished. Angemon: Farewell, Andromon. Thank you. above the ruined city in Angewomon's arms, along with Tai and Koromon, Kari looks sadly down at the ground. Kari: When we get down, can I build one of those memorials to my friends, the Numemon? Tai: Sure. Sora: We'll all help build it, right guys? Everyone: Uh huh! Tai: You're next, Piedmon! laughs harshly. Narrator: Will the digidestined be able to defeat the most powerful dark master of all? Find out their fate on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters.